Digimon Mergers
by angelicbeowolfmon
Summary: It's been 4 years since the Legendary Warriors defeated Chronosmon, but a new evil has presented itself and new children with an extraordinary power must fight to save both worlds. Will they be sucessful? A continuation of NebuNeferu's Legendary Warriors.
1. Prologue

Note: I do not own copyrights to Digimon, its franchise, or its characters. All characters and other information mentioned in the following story are the property of Bandai and/or were created by NebuNeferu. The only Characters that I own rights to are the Amalgamators/Main Characters as well as their merged digimon forms.

* * *

Prologue:

It's been four years since the Legendary Warriors and the Digidestined triumphed over Chronosmon. The Five Guardians left the ruling of the Digital World to Cherubimon, Seraphimon, and Ophanimon once again. They felt secure that nothing would befall these three since Lucemon and the other Demon Lords were no longer able to influence Cherubimon and went into deep slumbers, but unannounced came a new threat and a new evil that threatened to break the barrier between our world and the Digital World and in doing so create a new world in which he would rule. This is where our story begins.

"How can this be, how can our world be falling apart!?" protested Cherubimon

"I do not know, but one thing is for sure, a new evil has presented itself to us, for it could only be through the work of dark forces that this could happen." replied Seraphimon.

"It seems we have no choice, we must call upon the Legendary Warriors once again." proposed Ophanimon"

"I'm afraid that isn't possible." came a deep and wise voice.

"FANGLONGMON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" yelled Cherubimon in surprise.

"I believe my counterpart means, Your presence is welcome." interjected Seraphimon

"Of course, you are always welcome, however I find it odd that you, the leader of the 5 guardians of the digital world would come and _honor_ us with your presence." smirked Cherubimon.

"Do not sound so astonished Cherubimon, after all we did leave you three to govern in our stead. We felt that we were no longer capable of holding this world's best interest in mind while we were in charge. After all, our mistake to not call forth the Ten Warriors before almost cost the Digidestined their lives," replied Fanglongmon

"That is not the matter at hand," interrupted Ophanimon, "what was this about not being able to call forth the Legendary Warriors."

"Yes, the original plan was to restore their memories when we called upon them so that they could gain their true power, however we did not perceive the consequences of doing so." answered Fanglongmon.

"What consequences?" asked Seraphimon puzzled?

"You see in restoring their memories we also restored their consciousness and lives, and in doing so we sealed their fate, for once they defeated Chronosmon they went back through their reincarnation process. They sacrificed their past lives in their final attack upon Chronosmon. By fully tapping into their powers they also tapped into their existence and used it to unleash their final attack upon Chronosmon. So now, the humans that once wielded their powers are no longer able to because the ancients no longer reside within them." responded Fanglongmon.

"So you're saying that the ancients are gone?" asked Ophanimon astonished.

"No, just….unavailable. We have to wait for them to complete the reincarnation process." replied Fanglongmon.

"So you're saying that the Digital World is doomed until the return of the Legendary Warriors." roared Cherubimon in rage.

"I admit this is a flaw in the procedure, but when we realized this flaw before their revival we prepared a backup plan." said Fanglongmon.

"And just what is this back up plan?" questioned Seraphimon.

"We prepared six children to hold an extraordinary power, the power of the chosen ones." responded Fanglongmon.

"You mean you created new Digidestined? Isn't that the same plan that was used before the revival of the ancients?" asked Ophanimon

"No these six are chosen and special, but the name "chosen ones" also refers to digimon that they will hold. These digimon will hold extraordinary powers, powers far more powerful than ordinary digimon, and along with this the children will hold the powers of digitality." answered Fanglongmon.

"Of what?" rebuked Cherubimon in confusion?

"Of digitality. It means that they have the physical ability to become digital, in a sense human digimon." explained Fanglongmon.

"How is this possible?" pondered Ophanimon.

"By having the children born between the planes of our world and the human world." replied Fanglongmon.

"How will this help them?" questioned Seraphimon.

"In addition to the immense power of their digimon, the Chosen One's, or the amalgamators, as we have called them…" said Fanglongmon.

"Curious, why do you call them Amalgamators?" interrupted Cherubimon.

"Because, along with their digimon's tremendous powers, the Chosen Ones are able to take their digital forms and merge this form together with their digimon, hence adding to the strength of their digimon, thus they amalgamate with them." replied Fanglongmon in annoyance.

"So they can become digimon?" interrupted Ophanimon.

"In a sense, they take their digital forms, which are their essences and merge together with their digimon, so they become one with their digimon. Their minds are one, their bodies are one, their wills are one, and their souls are one thus they merge completely with their digimon. We call this Essence Evolution, however until they realize their powers their digimon will behave normally and tag along with them, so as a precaution, we decided to equip them with special digivices until they realize their true powers. These digivices will allow their digimon to digivolve, but once their powers are discovered the digivices will merge with the Amalgamators each time they Essence Evolve and allow them to digivolve while they are merged with their digimon." continued Fanglongmon as if he were not countlessly interrupted.

"Interesting, how does this work?" contemplated Cherubimon

"Since the digivice is digital it can merge with their digital forms, thus working regularly and allowing them to digivolve." replied Fanglongmon.

"Amazing, I would like to hear more but I'm afraid we don't have the time. We need them active as soon as possible." interrupted Seraphimon.

"It's already being done, their digimon are being prepared for departure." said Fanglongmon in glee that he was done explaining things.

"So it is beginning." said Cherubimon.

"Let us hope that they discover their powers quickly, for the fate of the Digital World rests on their shoulders." warned Ophanimon.

"Not just the Digital World, but also their world. We must aid them in whatever ways possible." corrected Seraphimon.

"True, it is for this reason that I want Ophanimon to guide them. You will enter the human world and take on your champion form Gatomon, from there you will guide them and deliver their digimon to them." said Fanglongmon as he began to explain the task.

"I accept this responsibility." replied Ophanimon.

"Thank you, for I fear that without your help the Amalgamators would realize their true powers only when it was too late." Fanglongmon opinionated.

"We cannot afford this, Ophanimon if you need any help in accomplishing this task, contact either Cherubimon or I." continued Seraphimon.

"I shall." replied Ophanimon with a nod.

"Let the battle begin…" said Fanglongmon in his ominous voice.


	2. The First Amalgamator

Note: I do not own copyrights to Digimon, its franchise, or its characters. All characters and other information mentioned in the following story are the property of Bandai and/or were created by NebuNeferu. The only Characters that I own rights to are the Amalgamators/Main Characters as well as their merged digimon forms.

* * *

"Another day of school," said Marcus as he prepared to get out of bed. "Marcus hurry up or you'll be late." "I'm coming mom," yelled Marcus as he lazily rolled out of bed. 'At least I only have a year and half left,' he thought to himself as he began to brush his teeth. "Breakfast is ready!" "O.K. I'm coming!" He quickly threw some clothes on and ran down the stairs. "Don't forget to give Mr. Tauken your project, I can't have you failing before the big soccer game," Marcus's dad warned. "Alright dad." "And don't forget you got that big test coming up. You can't fail that test." "I know mom." He shoved a piece of toast down his throat and ran out the door. "Don't get into any trouble!," yelled his dad. "Don't worry I won't!"

'Man they're always ragging on me about something,' he thought to himself as he was walking, 'Why does dad hound me about soccer all the time? He takes the fun out of the game.' When he approached the bus stop he noticed a peculiar cat sitting on a ledge across from him. 'Is that cat staring at me?' BAM!

"What was that!?" yelled Marcus as he saw a ball rolling away. The cat sat up at this sudden outburst and started to look around as if it were looking for something. "Pay closer attention man. See you could have died right there," said a new voice. "Yeah, only from your idiocy," replied Marcus, "Besides that's the only way you'll ever beat me. Can't take me on in real fight or a real game." "Whatever, you only wish you had as much skill as me. I got mad skills."

Marcus had ignored this last comment, he suddenly remembered the odd cat on the other side of the street and was staring straight at it. "Man what you lookin at? Hey I'm talkin to you." "That cat over there hasn't taken its eyes off me since I got here." "Man you goin crazy. A cat starin at you? Right whatever." Just then the bus pulled up. "And I'm suppose to be the idiot. A cat," he said as he boarded the bus.

As Marcus sat down he looked out the window towards the cat only to see that it was gone. 'Strange, it was just there a second ago,' he thought to himself. "Did you finish the project?" came a female's voice. "What project, Oh yeah, I finished it," recovered Marcus. He was still thinking of the odd cat. "Are you okay?" asked the female. "Yeah, I'm fine Clarissa." "You don't seem fine," she replied. "I'm just distracted right now, that's all." "Oh, you're nervous about tonight's soccer game. I am too, it's the biggest game of the season." "That's right the dance squad is up for State too." "Yeah, if you win you go to State and if we perform perfectly we go to State with you." "Don't remind me. My dad's been raggin on me all week about the game. He keeps giving me pointers on how to improve my game." "Come on, we can't have our star player bummin down on us now can we." "Yeah, your right. Let's just get through the school day first though, Okay." "Okay."

"3 minutes left to go in the game. The Falcons need one goal to make it to State. There's the pass, Marcus is there to receive it. He turns for the shot and OHHH! He's knocked to the ground. Come on ref that's definitely a foul. Wait, Number 11 has the ball, he passes it to 7. And back to 11. It's a give and go! He crosses it up the field. But wait Cameron intercepts. It's a heave back up the field! Jarrett is there for the retrieval. A minute left in the game. Jarrett passes it to Lara. Lara crosses it! Brady is there for the shot. DEFLECTED! Number 6 six moves it up to midfield, but wait Marcus megs him and takes the ball. He passes to Matt Szurek. Szurek moves it up along the left. He jukes number 11. Here's the cross! Marcus is there for the goal. He heads it and ITS IN! With 5 seconds left on the clock the Falcons win the play offs. They're going to state to face off against the Neckridge Jackals!"

"Great game everyone. Let's give it up to our man of the match. Marcus," said the coach, "Now, Marcus. We need you to pass that test tomorrow. If you don't we go to State without you and I doubt we'll stand a chance." "Don't worry Coach, I wont let you down." "That's our man."

"Hey, awesome game out there Marcus," said Matt as they were walking back to the bench. "Nah, I couldn't have made that last goal if you didn't give me that cross Matt." "Still you made 4 out of the 5 goals tonight." "Yeah, but all of them were with the assists of other team mates, and not to mention that volley I made off of your awesome throw in. That was from the sideline all the way to the back post. Those kendo classes must be payin off." "Oh, Nah it wasn't anything special." "Look at these two. Humble to the very end," said the voice who had hit Marcus earlier, "Can't take credit for nuthin."

Marcus was no longer paying attention. "Hey what's up Marcus?" asked Matt. "It's that same cat from this morning. It's sittin right on top of my bag." "Man, you're still trippin bout that dumb cat. Ain't nuthin special bout it," said the annoying voice. Marcus whispered to Matt, "I swear it's been following me all day." At the outburst from the annoying kid the cat looked up and shot off into the darkness.

"See nothin special bout it," said the annoying voice as he walked off the field, "Just a stupid dumb cat." "Yeah, you're sounding crazy Marcus," said Matt, "A cat following you around all day." "Matt, that cat was waiting for me at the bus stop, and I swear I saw it out the window during Mr. Tauken's class first period, and now it's here at the game. That's 3 sights in a day, and five miles away from the bus stop. You got to admit that's kind of weird," replied Marcus. "Yeah, I guess, but it still sounds kind of fishy," answered Matt. "I know, I wouldn't even believe it if it weren't happening to me."

As Marcus and Matt approached the bench, Marcus noticed something on his bag, "What's that?" he asked. "What's what?" replied Matt. "This," said Marcus as he picked up a card from his bag. The card said, _We were very impressed with your performance. Call us. 469-877-2583._ "What's this all about," questioned Marcus. "I don't know. Maybe it was a scout." answered Matt. "But I'm only a junior, Scouts shouldn't be coming after me now, should they?' he asked. "You never know." replied Matt. Then came a new voice calling, "Hey Matt hurry up. We need to get you home so you can get a good night's sleep." "Alright dad," answered Matt. "That's right you got your kendo tournament tomorrow. I guess I better let you go." "Yeah, I guess I better go," replied Matt. "Good Luck!" yelled Marcus as they split off the field.

"Good game Marcus, but you need to work on your follow-throughs." came the voice of his father. "Leave him alone, he did great," opposed his little sister. "Thanks Celest," said Marcus. "Come on let's get you home," barked his dad. "If you don't mind, I'd like to walk home," said Marcus. "Of course you can," interjected his mom before his dad could say anything, "Just make sure you have your cell phone, okay." "Yeah I got it mom." "Then we'll see you at home." "Bye" "Bye Marcus," yelled Celest as she and her parents left.

'God, why does he always have to rag on me, I played my best game of the season and it still wasn't good enough for him.' thought Marcus as he was walking home. 'Should I have told him that a Scout was there and he wants me to call him? Maybe I should call him now that I'm away from dad so I don't have to listen to him arguing with the Scout.' thought Marcus as he flipped the card over in his hands. 'Yeah, I'll do it.' Marcus pulled out his cell phone and started to dial the number. "4-6-9," said Marcus, as he was dialing, "8-7-7-2-5-8-3." All of a sudden his cell phone started acting up. A bunch of random numbers flashed across the screen, then the word "Activating" flashed and froze on the screen. "What the hell," said Marcus, "You can never count on technology to work when you need it."

All of a sudden a bright white light blinded him and he felt the ground shake as if a meteor hit the ground. He looked up and the entire street was blacked out. "What is going on here!?" screamed Marcus. He looked around the street for any sign of normality and saw nothing, but then he spotted it. 'It's that cat that's been following me around.' he thought. "Come here kitty," he called, but the cat took off into an alley. "Oh, no you don't," said Marcus as he chased after the cat.

It lead him down the alley towards a dead end. 'Hah,' thought Marcus, 'now I've got you,' but when he approached he saw a shining white light in the center of what seemed to be a crater. 'Did a meteor really hit the earth?' thought Marcus, 'Nah, there would have been some type of warning on the news,' but he still approached and as he entered the clearing he saw what seemed to be a large egg in the middle and behind it that strange cat. "There you are," said Marcus, "Come here." But the cat ran off and disappeared. "Oh forget you!" said Marcus, "Now what is this. It looks like an oversized egg, but it couldn't be, could it?" he asked. "Well, might as well pick it up, it ought to make a good omelet." But as he grabbed it, it started to glow and he was blinded once again, he couldn't see anything and then he felt an odd squirming inside the egg. "There's something alive in this!" he yelled, and as he yelled this he heard some faint cracking. "It's getting ready to hatch!" he screamed in surprise.


	3. Digimon?

Note: I do not own copyrights to Digimon, its franchise, or its characters. All characters and other information mentioned in the following story are the property of Bandai and/or were created by NebuNeferu. The only Characters that I own rights to are the Amalgamators/Main Characters as well as their merged digimon forms.

* * *

The top of the egg shot off into the air with a loud POP, and out came a round little creature with a translucent body, large black eyes, and two pointed ears. "Puff, Puff," it said. "What is this!" cried Marcus as he fell to ground and dropped it. The strange creature ran up to him and climbed up to his shoulder still crying, "Puff, Puff." "Hey, Hey cut it out that tickles," cried Marcus as he was laughing, but soon stopped because he caught a glimpse of his watch. "It's already a quarter till 10! I should have been home 15 minutes ago." He got to his feet and shot out of the alley with the strange puff creature on his shoulder.

"I should call mom and dad," he said, "Dad's going to blow a fuse." As he reached into his pocket he realized that his cell phone wasn't there anymore, instead there was an odd shaped object in its place. "What's this?" he said as he pulled out. It resembled a diamond at its head, but funneled down into a grasping handle at one end. It had a screen and a diamond background around the screen. It had the words D-Hover inscribed upon it and was white and gold. "Where did this come from," he said to himself, and while saying this, the device began to ring.

He looked at the screen and it said Dad. "This couldn't be…my cell phone?" he asked. He went ahead and pressed a button and it picked up. "WHERE ARE YOU!?" roared his dad's voice. "I went to park and ran into David, you remember him, and we got to talking and I lost track of time. I'm five minutes away from the house," said Marcus amazed that he was able to come up with a lie so quickly. "YOU BETTER BE!" bellowed his father's voice and he hung up. 'Man I'm screwed,' thought Marcus. "Puff, Puff," said the little creature. 'And what am I going to do with this. I can't leave it behind, it might get eaten by a dog.' he thought, 'I'll just have to hide it till I can figure out what to do with it.' He quickly grabbed it and put it in his pocket, hopping it wouldn't make a noise.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING AT THE PARK?" bellowed his father. "Well, I was walking home thinking about what I could do different in the game and I realized that I needed to work on my trapping, I figured that if I could trap and control in one move, I'd be able to move for the attack quicker and the defense wouldn't know what hit them, and since I was going to get home early I decided to go to the park and spend a few minutes working on my traps. While I was there I ran into David, who just got back from England, and started to practice and talk with him, before I knew it was a quarter till ten and I left for home," rambled Marcus as he tried to convince his father and avoid trouble. "David? You mean that skinny kid?" "Yeah" answered Marcus. "_He plays soccer now_?" asked his father. "He did in England," answered Marcus, "He actually gave me a few pointers." "Don't tell me you let that little pipsqueak get better than you!" "NO, it was stuff that the coaches told everyone, he just didn't understand what they meant. You know how coaches give the whole team advice." interjected Marcus. "Oh, Okay, just don't let it happen again." "I won't sir." "I'll let you off this time since you were trying to improve your game, but if you fail that test tomorrow then you'll pay. It took a lot of work getting the teacher to let you take the test early, so you could raise your grade to passing, so you better not fail." "Yes sir" "Alright get to bed," said his father. "Yes sir," answered Marcus with a confused look.

'That was weird,' thought Marcus, 'He let me off without grounding me or anything. What's up? I should be locked in my room until next year. Did mom say something to him?' "Puff, Puff," came the now familiar voice. "Oh yeah," he said to himself as he closed the door, "What am I going to do with you." The animal was running around and around not paying attention to Marcus. "Well he certainly is enjoying himself," said Marcus, and at that instant he remembered the odd device, "and what is this thing. It says D-Hover, so is that what it's called. Man, so many questions and no answers." "Puff, Puff," went the little creature once again. "What is it? Are you hungry?" asked Marcus. "Puff," replied the creature. "Alright, I'll sneak you some food." Marcus snuck down to the kitchen and got him some food. "Now if you don't mind," said Marcus to the puff creature, "I need to get some sleep cause I got that test tomorrow. To think I get to spend my Saturday taking a test instead of hanging with my friends, what a bummer. Well anyway good night." As he lay down to sleep the little puff creature came and sat right next him. "I guess you're sleeping with me tonight," he said and went to sleep.

When he woke he was surprised, instead of the strange puff creature there was a new slightly larger creature there with longer ears and a tail. "What are you!? What happened to Puffy!?" he yelled. "Marcus calm down it's me," said the new creature. "WHAT?" yelled Marcus, and with this he almost fainted. "It's me Puffmon, but now I digivolved to Kyaromon." "Wait, wait, wait, just slow down a minute," said Marcus, "You talk?" "Of course, I'm talking right now aren't I?" "But all you said yesterday was Puff, Puff," asserted Marcus. "That's because that was all I could say," stated Kyaromon, "I'm a digimon, digital monster. I change forms or digivolved as we call it." "Whose we?" asked Marcus. "Other digimon, duh" said Kyaromon and he spent the rest of the morning explaining digimon. (He did not explain any of the plot or of Marcus's ability to merge with him, because he does not know. This is just the basic overview of digimon.)

"Okay, I think I get it now," said Marcus. "Good," said Kyaromon. "Marcus are you up yet? You need to get so you don't miss your test!" yelled his mother. "Okay mom I'll be down in a minute." "Hurry up!" "So, what am I going to do with you?" asked Marcus. "Take me along with you of course," said Kyaromon. "Alright…but what do I do with this thing," said Marcus holding up the D-Hover. "Take it with you too. We might need it," answered Kyaromon. "Okay," replied Marcus.

"Now I'm going to need you to be completely silent during this test," warned Marcus to Kyaromon. "Why?" questioned the little digimon. "Because it's important to my dad, and if I fail it's to the chopping block for me," explained Marcus. "That doesn't sound right," said Kyaromon. "I know, but since I'm living with him it's his rules or the boot," replied Marcus. "Are you ready Mr. Campos?" came his teacher's voice. "Yeah, I'm ready," answered Marcus. "Then let's begin,"

"Man that test was hard," said Marcus. "Oh my god, I can finally talk again," sighed Kyaromon. "Shh," said Marcus all of a sudden, "I hear voices, hide." As Marcus turned the corner he saw whom it was that was making the noise. "Clarissa, what are you doing here," asked Marcus. "Oh nothing, I forgot my cell phone and came to get it. You?" she asked. "I had to take a test to raise my grade to passing," answered Marcus. "Oh, did you pass?" she asked. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure, let's just hope it's enough for me to play on Tuesday." "I hope so, we can't play without you," replied Clarissa. "Thanks," said Marcus, "Well see you later." "Later," waved Clarissa.

"She seems nice," said Kyaromon as he came out of Marcus' sleeve onto his shoulder. "Yeah, she's pretty cool," replied Marcus. "And pretty too," inputted Kyaromon. "If we hurry, we can catch Matt before he leaves the tournament," said Marcus quickly changing the subject. "Sure," said Kyaromon not pushing Marcus.

"Sorry you just missed him," said the instructor, "He said he was going to walk home instead of take the bus, so you could probably still catch him." "Thanks. Do you know how he did?" asked Marcus. "He got first," replied the instructor. "Wow," said Marcus astonished. "You might want to hurry up if you want to catch him," said the instructor. "Thank You," yelled Marcus as he ran off. "Think we'll catch him?" asked Kyaromon. "Nah, he likes to mix up his routes so there's no telling where he is. We'll just go to his house and wait for him there," answered Marcus. "Okay," replied Kyaromon.

"Where is he?" asked Marcus aloud. "I really don't know what's keeping him," said Matt's mother. "He should've been home by now," said Matt's little brother Justin. "Not to worry, I'm sure he'll be home any second," said his mom. After she finished saying this the door flew open and there was Matt. "Hey Matt I need to talk to you," said Marcus. "Me too," said Matt. "Let's head to the park. I think we _need_ some fresh air before school starts on Monday," said Marcus. This was their code to tell each other that what they had to say was important. "Sure," replied Matt, "but let me get some food first before we leave." "Alright."

"So what's so important," asked Matt. "You know that card that was left on my bag after the game," replied Marcus. "Yeah…" said Matt in a strange voice. "Well I called it last night and something weird happened." Matt perked up at the mention of this. "You phone didn't start acting up and all of a sudden change did it?" questioned Matt. "Yeah how'd you know," answered Marcus. "Cause it happened to me too. I got one after my tournament and decided to call it on my way home." explained Matt. "That's why you were late," deduced Marcus. "Yeah, it kind of _detoured_ me," said Matt. "So you got one too?" asked Marcus. "One what?" said Matt. "A digimon," answered Marcus as he pulled out Kyaromon. "What! You have one!" said Matt as he pulled out a metallic mouse looking thing. "Yeah, and I also got this," said Marcus as he pulled out the D-Hover. "I got one too," said Matt, "but mine's got black and purple colors." "Cool…" Marcus began to say, but was interrupted by a light coming from the metal mouse.

It began to change form into a purple ball with a long tail and a helmet with two spikes. "What the hell happened!" yelled Matt. "Don't worry, it just digivolved. Kyaromon did that to me this morning." "What!?" said Matt astonished. "Hi Matt. My name's Kapurimon," said the new creature. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" yelled Matt. Marcus calmed him down and the three spent the next hour and a half explaining everything to Matt.

"Wait so your saying there's another parallel world out there filled with creatures like these and that the they can cross over when a barrier or gate is broken." "Yes," replied Marcus, Kyaromon, and Kapurimon. "Do you know how absurd this sounds," he asked, but just as he said this a storm kicked up and wind started to gust around them. Lightning was bursting in all directions and an orb appeared in the middle of the park. Then all of a sudden it stopped and two large gorillas like creatures were standing where the epicenter of the storm was. "Now do you believe us," said Marcus.


	4. Digivolve! A New One?

Note: I do not own copyrights to Digimon, its franchise, or its characters. All characters and other information mentioned in the following story are the property of Bandai and/or were created by NebuNeferu. The only Characters that I own rights to are the Amalgamators/Main Characters as well as their merged digimon forms.

* * *

"Uh, guys I don't think those two are as friendly as we are," noted Kapurimon. "Yeah, Let's run," said Matt, but just then the two large gorillas let out a huge roar and ran off towards the city. "Good they're gone," sighed Matt. "We have to go after them," said Marcus. "What!" yelled Matt. "He's right Matt we're the only ones who can do anything," said Kapurimon. "Don't worry, you'll be safe with us," assured Kyaromon. "Come on!" yelled Marcus as he chased after the gorillas. "Man, what are we getting ourselves into," asked Matt as he chased after them.

"Where'd they go?" asked Marcus as they reached a street. Just then they heard a scream to their left. "Follow the screams," said Kyaromon. They all chased after the commotion. When they reached the end of the street they saw the two giants reeking havoc upon the city. Matt held up his D-Hover and asked, "I wonder if this will help?" As he said this a holographic image came up out of the D-Hover and a rotating 3D version of Gorillamon appeared along with all of his stats.

* * *

_Name: Gorillamon_

_Level: Champion _

_Attribute: Data_

_Attacks: Energy Cannon_

_Power Lifter_

_Tarzan Yell_.

* * *

"Cool," said Marcus, "How'd you figure that out?" "I don't know. I lifted it up and it just did it on its own," responded Matt. "Guys, I hate to break up the robotics club, but maybe we should think about stopping the Goriilamon," said Kyaromon. "Right," said Marcus, "Back to business… Uh, how exactly does this work?" "Don't worry we do all the fighting," said Kapurimon. "Let's go Kapurimon," said Kyaromon. 

They ran towards the Gorillamon and split up. "One each," said Kapurimon. "How gracious of you," responded Kyaromon. Kyaromon ran up to his Gorillamon and yelled, "Shippo Swing." He jumped up and grabbed the Gorillamon by his ears with his tiny hands and used the weight of his tail to flip him over. He collapsed with a loud thud and let out a grunt. Kapurimon ran towards his Gorillamon, jumped, and yelled, "Howling Blow!" There was a loud metallic clang as Kapurimon head butted Gorillamon and sent him crashing to the ground. "Nice," said Marcus and Matt, but the Gorillamon weren't as enthusiastic about being knocked down to the ground when they rose. "Power Lifter!" they yelled and both slapped towards the two digimon with their left hands, but missed barely. "Oh, No!" yelled the two boys. Kapurimon yelled, "Howling Blow," once more and attempted to knock the Gorillamon over again, but missed. At the same time Kyaromon jumped and yelled, "Shippo Swing," again, trying to flip his Gorillamon over, but also missed. The two Gorillamon yelled, "Power Lifter!" once more and made contact, this time sending the two digimon flying into buildings.

"Kyaromon!" yelled Marcus. "Kapurimon!" yelled Matt. Each ran to the side of their digimon and tried to aid him. The Gorillamon approached the two amalgamators and their digimon and yelled, "ENERGY CANON!" At that moment the two little digimon jumped in the way of the attacks. The D-Hover's began to emit light and the word Digivolve flashed across its screen. Right before the Gorillamon's attacks were about to hit the digimon they began to glow.

"KYAROMON DIGIVOLVE TO…" "KAPURIMON DIGIVOLVE TO…" "KUDAMON!" "KOTEMON!"

Kudamon ran up his Gorillamon's arm and kicked him in the face knocking him away from his master. Kotemon hammered Gorillamon's arm out of the way with one of his kendo and knocked him back with the other. "What just happened?" asked Matt. "They digivolved again," said Marcus. "Now we might actually stand a chance!" yelled Matt. "Let's go!" yelled Marcus, "Knock them out."

The Gorillamon again tried to hit Kudamon with his Power Lifter attack, but Kudamon kept jumping out of the way. "I'm fed up with this," said Kudamon, "Exceeding Light Dash!" A bright and radiating light appeared from the earring in his left ear and blinded the Gorillamon. Kudamon jumped high into the air above the Gorillamon's head and yelled, "Bullet Whirlwind!" The power ring slipped off his neck and took a form similar to the loading cartridge of a revolver. Countless yellow beams pummeled the Gorillamon until his fractal code was revealed. Kudamon jumped into the middle, where Gorillamon's soul was and absorbed the code, sending his soul back to the Digital World.

"Power Lifter! Power Lifter! Power Lifter!" yelled Kotemon's Gorillamon. He too kept attempting to hit Kotemon with his attack, but Kotemon would just dodge it and send his hand towards the ground with one of his kendo. "I'm sorry I have to do this my friend, but you leave me no choice," said Kotemon before he yelled, "Thunder Kote!" He brought up one of his kendo and pointed it at the Gorillamon. A string of electricity shot from it and momentarily paralyzed the Gorillamon. Kotemon jumped up in the air towards the Gorillamon and yelled, "Hothead." He brought down his kendo for the final strike and as he did, it erupted into flames. He struck the Gorillamon with his flame kendo and his fractal code appeared. Kotemon landed in the middle of the code and absorbed it, sending his soul back to the Digital World.

"WOW, you guys were awesome," said the two boys. "Thank You, but it was nothing" said Kudamon. "Please it wasn't that much," said Kotemon. "Come on let's get back to my house before anyone sees us," said Marcus. "That sounds smart," said Matt. "Wait, I left my keys at school," yelled Marcus in frustration, "We're going to have to go back for them." "Alright," said Matt, "Anywhere is better than here right now."

When they returned to the school they saw Clarissa leaving. They shoved their digimon behind some bushes, before she approached them. "Hey guys what are you doing back up here?" she asked. "Marcus forgot his keys, so we came to get them," answered Matt. "You mean these keys," she said holding them up. "Yeah, where'd I leave them?" asked Marcus as he went to grab them. "You left them where we were talking." She answered. 'They must have fallen out when Kyaromon came out of my jacket,' he thought. But Marcus' thoughts were interrupted when, Matt nudged him and he heard Clarissa finishing, "ow you dropped them?" "Nah," recovered Marcus, "They must have just fallen out on their own." "Well, I'll see you later," she said as she walked off, "Tell you sister I said hi," she finished. "I will," answered Marcus. "Bye," yelled Matt, and the two boys stood there waiting for her to leave.

"Okay you can come out now," said Marcus. Kudamon and Kotemon came running out of the bushes. "Yeah, this reminds me. How am I going to hide you from my parents?" asked Matt. "That's not a bad question," responded Marcus, "Kudamon is still small enough to hide in my shirt, but Kotemon's too big to hide with you anymore," "Don't worry, I can hide in the shadows," answered Kotemon. "Your not serious are you?" asked Matt astonished. "Yeah, when I'm with you, you can say that I'm your little brother or something since I look kind of like a boy dressed up in kendo gear, and when I'm not with you I can hide in the shadows, it's a technique that we Kotemon know." "Are you sure this will work?" asked Matt. "They've shown that they're willing to do anything for us already, haven't they?" replied Marcus, "I think we can trust them and take their word." "All right, but just please don't get caught," pleaded Matt. "Don't worry," assured Kotemon and with this they headed off towards Marcus' house.

"Where are you parents," asked Matt as they entered Marcus' house. "I guess they're not back yet," answered Marcus, "Celest had a qualifying match today for her ice skating. If she does well, she'll make it to the finals tomorrow." "Let's go see her," interrupted Kotemon. "It won't be until tomorrow," said Kudamon. "No we better not risk you two being seen," inputted Matt. "I agree," said Marcus, "We better keep you two low so that we avoid any suspicion. You never know who could be watching." "He's right Kotemon," continued Kudamon, "We best keep our wits about us. You never know what'll happen." "And besides," continued Matt, "We have to prepare for Justin's party tomorrow." "That's right his birthday is on Monday," interrupted Marcus. "Yeah, Lucky him, His birthday is on Veteran's Day, which means no school." "Don't tell me you're still bitter about not having a birthday party, because your birthday fell on a Wednesday." "They still could have thrown one for me on the weekend!" yelled Matt. "Dude, we're getting a little old for cake and games, besides this year we'll take you to a club." "Alright," responded Matt.

With that the door opened and in came Marcus' family. "Hurry up and hide," whispered Matt to Kotemon. Kotemon disappeared and blended into the shadows. Kudamon quickly ran and hid inside Marcus' shirt. "How'd you do?" asked Marcus as his family entered the room. "I GOT FIRST!" yelled Celest, "I'M GOING TO THE FINALS!" "That's awesome, you know what this means," answered Marcus. "Yep, you promised," she replied. "Don't spoil your sister," warned Marcus' dad. "Leave them be," interrupted his mom. "Alright come on Celest. We'll take you to the mall." "She doesn't need a new phone," interrupted their father. "Come on dad," said Marcus, "She's tried to enter the finals for the last two years and now she's finally made it. Let me at least do this for my little sister. If she wins tomorrow you and mom can get her something, alright." "Alright," said their father with a look from their mother. "Alright," continued Marcus, "Let's go Matt."

"Yay," sang Celest as they were walking. "Calm down, Celest," said Marcus, "There'll still be phones left when we get there." As they approached the phone store they saw Clarissa walking away from them. "Hey Clarissa," yelled Matt. "Wait, something's wrong," said Marcus, "She looks spooked. Celest go ahead and go inside the store, I'll be in a minute." "Okay," answered Celest, "Just don't spend too long talking to your girlfriend okay." "She's not my girlfriend," yelled Marcus. "Whatever you say," said Celest as she entered the store.

"Alright," said Matt, "Let's go check on her." The two boys ran towards Clarissa and caught up with her. "Hey Clarissa what's wrong?" said Marcus. "Are you okay?" asked Matt. "What, Uh, yeah," said Clarissa. "She's got a digimon," whispered Kudamon from Marcus' shirt. "How do you know?" asked Marcus. "I can smell him," answered Kudamon.

"Are you sure your okay," Matt kept asking. "Yeah, I'm fine I just got a lot on my mind," answered Clarissa. "Nothing, strange has happened?" asked Marcus, "You haven't received any cards, seen any weird eggs, or gotten any strange phones?" "What…" she said astonished, "How do you…" "The same thing happened to us," the two boys said in unison. "Wait how did you know?" asked Clarissa. "Come on out Kudamon," said Marcus. "Oh, how cute," replied Clarissa as Kudamon came out of Marcus' sleeve. "Kotemon come on…" "No not yet," interrupted Marcus. "Why not?" asked Matt. "She hasn't seen as much as we have and he will probably freak her out. Wait until everything is explained to her, Okay." "Okay," answered Matt.

"What are you two talking about?" she asked with a puzzled look on her face. "Nothing," said Marcus, "Matt will explain everything later." "What, why me?" asked Matt puzzled. "Because I have Celest waiting for me in the store and I can't abandon her," explained Marcus. "Ooh, can I say hi to her?" asked Clarissa. "No," replied Marcus, but with a glimpse at the look on her face he continued, "I don't mean to be rude, but this is too important and it needs to be explained to you right away. I know you don't understand any of this right now, but you will when Matt explains it to you. Now Matt I'm going to head in and finish up with Celest, I want you to explain to her everything that we explained to you about them. Once she accepts it I want you to tell her everything that happened after _the storm_." "Marcus," said Clarissa, "you're sounding crazy, just explain to me what's going on." "Clarissa I'm sorry but explaining will take time and I can't abandon Celest, and you have to know right away," explained Marcus, "Now please go with Matt and listen to him. Once he's done explaining it will make sense and Matt after you explain about the storm I want you to show here Kotemon as proof, only then. Okay," "Okay," Matt answered. "Marcus this better not be a trick," grunted Clarissa, "If it is you'll be sorry. I just got that new phone and I don't think my parents will be happy when they see this." As she said this she pulled out a pink and white D-Hover. "Clarissa you know me. I'm not going to create an elaborate hoax, it's too complicated and I don't have the patience, so please…trust me," explained Marcus. With a look into Marcus' eyes she knew it wasn't a trick and answered, "Okay, I'll trust you."

With that the three split up. Matt and Clarissa walked off towards her house and Marcus headed toward the phone store. As he was about to enter the store he noticed something in the reflection of the glass. He turned around and sure enough it was there. The same cat that was following him the day he got Kudamon was sitting perched up on top of the building across the way. 'What is it doing here?' thought Marcus to himself, and as his gaze focused on the cat he could have sworn that it was smiling.

* * *

"Sir, it seems as though an unknown source took care of the park incident," came a female's voice. "WHAT!?" yelled a man in dark sunglasses and a suit. "Yes, it seems as though an unknown party intervened. When our agents arrived the two digimon were already gone." "This is not good," said the male, "This isn't good at all." 


	5. Chaos

Note: I do not own copyrights to Digimon, its franchise, or its characters. All characters and other information mentioned in the following story are the property of Bandai and/or were created by NebuNeferu. The only Characters that I own rights to are the Amalgamators/Main Characters as well as their merged digimon forms.

* * *

As Marcus was about to take a step toward the cat it turned and disappeared. 'That's the third time it's disappeared on me,' thought Marcus. "Hey Marcus hurry up," came his sister's voice jarring him out of his thoughts, "I already picked out my new phone." "Alright, I'm coming," said Marcus. He entered the store and paid for his sister's new phone. 

As they arrived home Marcus noticed that the lights were off in the house. "I wonder where mom and dad are?" asked Celest, "They can't already be in bed." As they entered the house they saw a note on the table. "Kids," said Marcus as he was reading the note aloud, "Aunt Jene was in a car accident earlier around the park. She is severely shaken up and called your mother for support. We will be with her at the hospital all night. Marcus, we would like you to take you sister to her tournament. We should be there to see her perform and please reassure her that everything is all right. We will talk more about this tomorrow. Mom and Dad."

"I hope that Aunt Jene is okay," said Celest. "The park, that's where the two Gorillamon attacked," whispered Marcus to himself. "What did you say?" asked his sister. "Nothing," answered Marcus, "We should get to bed. You're going to need a good nights sleep for your tournament tomorrow." "Okay," answered his sister. With that they both headed to their rooms.

"You don't think that the Gorillamon are the ones who caused the so called accident, do you?" asked Marcus to Kudamon. "I don't know it could have been, I mean they were destroying everything in front of them," answered Kudamon. "Yeah, but if they did, then it would have been obvious that it wasn't an accident and that someone or something had caused all of that destruction, wouldn't it?" asked Marcus again. "Yes, but wouldn't the storm that was created when they crossed have been picked up on your satellites, so wouldn't they assume that it was the storm that caused the damage," opinionated Kudamon. "No," rebuked Marcus, "because the storm stopped as soon as they crossed the barrier, and there must have been witnesses that saw the Gorillamon enter the city and cause the destruction. It had to be the work of someone. Someone must have covered up what really happened there, but the question is who?" said Marcus as he was straightening out his thoughts. "I don't know," inputted Kudamon, "but we don't have much information. Until we can correctly asses what happened there, we should just leave it alone and not think of it." "Yeah, you're right," agreed Marcus, "Let's get to bed." "Alright," said Kudamon.

* * *

"Clarissa what are you doing here?" said Marcus in astonishment. "Matt told me that Celest had made it to the finals so I came to see her," replied Clarissa. "And what about what I told Matt to tell you?" asked Marcus uncertainly. "I still find it hard to believe, but it's the only thing that makes sense of what happened to me yesterday," answered Clarissa. "Well, I've got to say that you took it a lot better that Matt did. It took an attack by two Gorillamon to make him believe." "He forgot to mention that when he was explaining everything to me," said Clarissa. "Doesn't surprise me," laughed Marcus, "He always tries to play things off." As he finished saying this a small little puppy like creature crawled out of Clarissa's purse and began to jump in her lap. Marcus pulled out his D-Hover and pointed it at the creature.

* * *

_Name: Shaomon_

_Level: In-Training _

_Attribute: Data_

_Attacks: Tsumo_

* * *

"I guess that's your digimon," said Marcus. "Yeah, he digivolved on me during the night. He's really cute," she answered. "Did a cat happen to lead you to him," asked Marcus. "Yeah, just like it lead you and Matt," she said. "Oh, so it did lead Matt," he said, "I forgot to ask him in all the commotion yesterday. So did you just get Shaomon before we ran into yesterday?" "Yep," answered Shaomon. "Do you like Clarissa as a partner?" Marcus asked Shaomon. "Can't complain," answered Shaomon. "Thanks a lot," said Clarissa with sarcasm, "Can I see your digimon?" she then asked Marcus. "Sure," answered Marcus, "Come on out Kudamon." Clarissa pulled out her D-Hover and pointed it at Kudamon.

* * *

_Name: Kudamon_

_Level: Rookie _

_Attribute: Vaccine_

_Attacks: Bullet Whirlwind_

_Exceeding Light Dash_

* * *

"He's so cute," she said, "Much cuter than Kotemon." "Well I don't think the idea is to be cute," inputted Kudamon. "Sorry," apologized Clarissa. "That was rude," said Shaomon. "Well it is the truth," asserted Kudamon. "So did you get Shaomon by calling a number on a card too," asked Marcus. "No," answered Clarissa, "I was listening to my MP3 Player and some strange song appeared on it. I decided to play it and then it started acting up. After that there was a bright pink light and an earthquake." "Interesting," said Marcus. "Shh," Kudamon interrupted, "Celest is getting ready to come on."

* * *

"Matt," yelled his mother, "I'm going to need you and your brother to go and make the deposit at the hall for Justin's party!" "Alright mom!" Matt yelled back. "Come on," he said to Kotemon. Kotemon melted back into the shadows and disappeared. "Let's go Justin," he yelled. 

"Hey, look what I got," said Justin as they were walking, "It was on my bag after band this morning." Matt turned to look and opened his mouth in shock when he saw what his brother was showing him. 'It couldn't be, could it,' he thought to himself, 'Justin couldn't have gotten this too?' "Where did you get that?" Matt asked his little brother. "I just told you," responded his little brother, "It was on my bag when I got out of band this morning. Should I call the number?" 'Should I let him call the number?' Matt asked himself, but before he could say anything his brother was already dialing and hit talk. "Hey what happened to my phone?" yelled Justin as the word "Activating" was frozen on his screen.

"Careful," said Matt, "There's about to be a bright light and a big crash."

* * *

"You did great Celest," said Marcus as he, Celest, and Clarissa were walking toward the mall, "I can't believe you got first!" "Thanks, but I wish mom and dad were coming with us to celebrate," she said. "You heard what you parents said," replied Clarissa, "Your aunt is panicking and is fragile right now. They needed to be with her so that they can make sure she's okay." "I guess but I still wish they were here," Celest said. "Hopefully some shopping will cheer you up," said Clarissa. 

"Yeah," continued Celest, "But I really wanted to tell mom and dad that a Scout was there watching me and wants me to call him." "What!?" said Marcus surprised. "Yeah, see they left me this card and every thing. Look," she answered. Sure enough there was the same card that was given to Marcus not two days before. 'It couldn't be,' thought Marcus, 'She couldn't possibly be getting a digimon, could she?' But his thoughts were interrupted when he was blinded by a bright orange flash and felt the ground shake as if a meteor hit the earth.

"Crap, you already dialed the number," yelled Marcus. Then he saw the now familiar cat. "Come on," he said to the two of them, "We have to follow that cat." But he stopped when he saw a huge electrical storm with gusting winds in the opposite direction. "That's not another digimon is it?" asked Clarissa. "I don't know," answered Marcus, "but if it is we might need some reinforcements. Clarissa I need you to go with Celest and find her digimon." "But you can't go after them on your own," protested Clarissa. "I need you to help Celest find her digimon. Stay with her and no matter what protect her. I don't know what we're getting into, but I don't like the looks of it." "Okay," answered Clarissa, "but once we get her digimon I'm coming straight to help you." "Alright," said Marcus, "I can agree with that." After saying this he left the two girls and ran off in the direction of the storm.

* * *

"What was that!" screamed Justin. "A cross over of worlds," answered Matt. "A what?" asked Justin. "You'll see," replied Matt. Just then his D-Hover started beeping. "What's this beeping for?" he asked as he pulled the device out of his pocket. Then an image of an arrow appeared from its screen and pointed to his right. "I guess we follow this," said Matt and two headed of to where D-Hover pointed them.

* * *

"Are we almost there yet," asked Celest. "Just keep following that cat," answered Clarissa. The two girls wandered through countless alleys and had yet to find Celest's digimon. "Look, it's stopping," said Celest as the cat stopped at the entrance to another alley. "Good, come on," said Clarissa, "it should be in there." "Wait," whispered Shaomon to Clarissa. "Why?" asked Clarissa. "I sense danger," answered Shaomon, "Something's not right." "Well we have to get her digimon so that we can go back and help Marcus," protested Clarissa. "Okay," replied Shaomon, "but let's proceed with caution." 

The two girls entered the clearing and saw in the middle a Digiegg. "Okay, come on," said Clarissa, "Let's go grab it." "Not until you tell me what's going on here," protested Celest. "Celest, we don't have time to argue. Marcus could be in big trouble and we can't go to him until you grab that Digiegg." "Not until you tell me what's happening!" yelled Celest. "Celest, you know I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't have a good reason. Now I'm asking you to trust me and to do as I say. Please Marcus' life could depend on this." "Fine, but you better have a good explanation once all of this is done."

"Alright," said Clarissa as they approached the egg, "you need to grab this egg." "Okay," said Celest and did so reluctantly. Once she grasped the egg there was a bright and blinding orange light. "There's something moving inside the egg," screamed Celest, and as she said this the top flew off and out came a little orange digimon with a horn. Clarissa held her D-Hover up to digimon and it flashed with all of its stats.

* * *

_Name: Fufumon_

_Level: Fresh _

_Attribute: Data_

_Attacks: Small Iron Spikes_

* * *

"Good," came a new voice, "Now we can destroy you." 

"Where are we going," asked Justin. "Just trust me," said Matt, "Once we get there I'll explain everything to you, but you wont understand until you get your egg." "Is this a trick?" asked Justin, "Did mom and dad throw a surprise party for me and that's where we're headed?" "Trust me," said Matt, "This is much better than a surprise party." When he finished saying these words he saw a clearing ahead of him. "Come on," he yelled to his brother and the two raced towards it.

"What is that?" said Justin. "A Digiegg," answered Matt, "Come on, you have to grab it." "Why?" asked Justin. "Just do as I say," ordered Matt. Justin hesitantly grasped the egg in his hands and as he did so there was another blinding blue light. "Matt, there's something alive in here," yelled Justin to his brother. As he said this the top flew off and out came a little pinkish blob. Matt held up his D-Hover and its stats came up with its image.

* * *

_Name: Punimon_

_Level: Fresh _

_Attribute: Data_

_Attacks: Bubble Blow_

* * *

"Don't tell me she's afraid of this little pipsqueak and his brother," came one of the voices of three impish creatures. "It doesn't matter," said another, "Just do as she said. Destroy them!" 

"Where did that new digimon go to?" asked Marcus. Then he saw another crowd of screaming people coming at him. "What did I tell you last time," said Kudamon, "Follow the screams." "Yeah, yeah, don't be such a know it all," said Marcus. "Well, I always have to state the obvious," answered Kudamon. "I know," said Marcus, "but you could be a little more polite about it. We're all new to this digimon thing, after all." "Fine," said Kudamon as the two of them raced off into the commotion.

While they were running Marcus saw a large flying creature heading straight at him. "Dive," yelled Kudamon and as Marcus dived away a round of bullets pelleted the area where he was standing. "That was close," said Marcus in a not so calm voice. He held up his D-Hover towards the digimon and it responded.

_

* * *

__Name: Mothmon_

_Level: Armor _

_Attribute: Data_

_Attacks: Multiple Blaster_

_Gauss Powder_

_Energy Sucking_

* * *

"This is going to be a hard battle," he said to Kudamon.

* * *

Clarissa held her D-Hover up towards the talking digimon.

* * *

_Name: Centarumon_

_Level: Champion _

_Attribute: Data_

_Attacks: Hunting Cannon_

_Jet Gallop_

* * *

"Hah, that will not help you any," came a voice, and another Centarumon stepped out from behind the shadows. "AH!" screamed Celest. "Come on out Shaomon," yelled Clarissa and as he jumped out of her purse Clarissa's D-Hover shined and the word "Digivolve" appeared on the screen. 

"SHAOMON DIGIVOLVE TOO…. LABRAMON"

Labramon jumped towards the two Centarumon and yelled, "Retrieve Bark!" A high and piercing sound emitted from his mouth and the Centarumon fell to the ground in pain. One of them managed to mutter, "hunting cannon," and hit Labramon stopping his attack. It then yelled, "Jet Gallop," and ran towards Labramon at the speed of light hitting him each time he passed him.

While one Centarumon was dealing with Labramon the other came towards the two girls and Fufumon. "Clarissa No," yelled Labramon and attempted to jump towards the two girls. He was hit in mid air by the other Centarumon and sent flying in the other direction. "This is your end," said the Centarumon as he raised his palm towards the two girls. "Hunting Canon!" he yelled. As he did this Celest squeezed Fufumon and screamed, "NOOOOOO." At this instant her orange and black D-Hover began shining and the words "Gap Evolution" appeared on her screen.

"FUFUMON GAP DIGIVOLVE TO…. RYUDAMON!"

Ryudamon jumped towards the attack and yelled, "Helmet Reversal!" throwing the Hunting Canon attack back towards the Centarumon. It hit the Centarumon square in the chest and he was blasted back into the wall by the attack. Labramon looking up and seeing that he had help yelled, "Retrieve Bark!" The Centarumon distracted by Ryudamon's sudden appearance didn't counter in time and fell to the ground in pain. Labramon then ran and jumped towards his Centarumon and yelled, "Hound Swipe!" In mid jump he swiped the Centarumon with his claws and revealed his fractal code. He landed, turned, and said, "Fractal Code Digitize," and with this he absorbed Centarumon's fractal code and sent his soul back to the Digital World.

Ryudamon was busy dodging his Centarumon's "Hunting Cannon" attacks. He finally yelled, "Helmet Reversal!" again and sent another one of Centarumon's attacks back towards him, but the Centarumon now knowing what was coming dodged the attack. Before the Centarumon was able to counter attack Ryudamon jumped high above the Centarumon's head and yelled, "Katana Attack!" A large metal spike shot out of his mouth and hit the Centarumon right in the eye slot of his helmet. His fractal code then appeared and Ryudamon landed in the middle of it and absorbed it.

"Oh my god!" yelled Celest. "Thank you, you two," said Clarissa. "No problem," responded the two digimon. "Alright, let's head for Marcus," said Clarissa and with these words the four of them left the alley and raced to where they had seen the storm earlier.

* * *

"What do you want," Matt protested. "Didn't you hear boy," said one of the digimon, "We're here to destroy you." Justin held up his new blue and black D-Hover and asked, "What's this?" When he did this the stats for the three digimon appeared.

* * *

_Name: Apemon_

_Level: Champion _

_Attribute: Vaccine_

_Attacks: Mega Bone Stick_

_Metallic Fur_

* * *

"Kotemon, attack," yelled Matt. Kotemon jumped out of the shadows and began fighting the three Apemon. "Thunder Kote!" he yelled and hit two of the Apemon with the attack. The third dodged it and yelled, "Metallic Fur!" His fur stood on end and turned silver. He ran to tackle Kotemon, but Kotemon jumped out of the way and turned in mid air. He yelled, "Hothead!" and attempted to hit the Apemon, but at that same instant the two other Apemon came out of their paralysis and yelled, "Mega Bone Stick!" and hit Kotemon right in his chest slamming him into the nearby wall. Kotemon got up and began fighting the two Apemon alternating between his Hothead and Thunder Kote attacks. 

The third Apemon approached the two boys and Punimon and said, "It's time for your demise." Matt jumped in front of Justin, just as the Apemon yelled, "Mega Bone Stick!" The attack hit Matt and sent him flying into a wall. "MATT," yelled Justin. "Don't worry about your brother," said the Apemon, "Worry about yourself! Mega Bone Stick!" "NOOO," yelled Justin and as he yelled this his D-Hover began shining and the words "Gap Evolution" appeared on the screen.

"PUNIMON GAP DIGIVOLVE TO…. BEARMON!"

Bearmon caught the attack in his hands and said, "You won't hurt Justin." He turned and threw the Apemon, who was still clutching his bone, at the wall. The Apemon got up and said, "Your going to regret that you little pipsqueak." Bearmon ran at the Apemon. The Apemon yelled, "Metallic Fur!" and turned silver once again. He charged at Bearmon, but Bearmon yelled, "Bear Roll!" and curled up into a ball and rolled towards the Apemon. He hit him head on and sent him flying once again. He unrolled and ran straight towards the Apemon once more. The Apemon yelled, "Mega Bone Stick!" and tried to hit Bearmon again, but he dodged it and yelled, "Bear Fist!" He punched the Apemon hard in the ribs and caused his fractal code to appear. He grabbed at the code and absorbed it sending Apemon's soul back to the Digital World.

The two other Apemon stood shocked that their counterpart was defeated. Kotemon yelled, "Hothead!" and struck one of the Apemon head on. Its fractal code materialized and Kotemon absorbed it. The third Apemon ran in fear, but saw that Bearmon blocked his path of escape. He turned around only to see Kotemon standing there as well. The two digimon ran towards the Apemon with all their might. Kotemon did an upward swing with one of his kendo and yelled, "Hothead!" Bearmon jumped high in the air and yelled, "Karate Fist!" The two digimon's attack hit the Apemon at the same time and caused its fractal code to shatter, leaving nothing left to return to the Digital World.

"Matt are you okay?" asked Justin worried as he helped his brother to his feet. "Yeah, I'm fine," he answered, "Let's just get out of here." "Alright," responded Justin. The four of them left the alley and headed towards the street.

* * *

"Sir," said the female voice, "There have been three more crossings today." "What," screamed the man in black sunglasses and a suit. "There have been three more crossing today," repeated the woman. "I heard you," said the man, "Send out teams to deal with the digimon." "Uh, two of the crossings have already been dealt with sir, but witnesses say that there is a boy and a ferret looking animal still at the third." "I want damage control where the other two crossings were and then I want you to quarantine the area of the third crossing. No one gets in and no one gets out, you hear me!?" yelled the man. "Yes sir," answered the woman before she stepped out. 

"Something is not right," said the man, "Why have crossings all of a sudden picked up in the last three days? I better contact the others. Isabelle, contact the other commanders and then bring my car around. I want to see what's happening first hand."


	6. DSC

Note: I do not own copyrights to Digimon, its franchise, or its characters. All characters and other information mentioned in the following story are the property of Bandai and/or were created by NebuNeferu. The only Characters that I own rights to are the Amalgamators/Main Characters as well as their merged digimon forms.

* * *

"Justin are you there?!" yelled Matt into the darkness. "I'm here!" he answered. "Kotemon, Bearmon, are you there?" "I'm right here Matt," answered Kotemon. "Yeah, I'm here," said Bearmon, "Justin are you okay?" "Matt what's going on?" asked Justin. "Justin are you okay?" repeated Bearmon. "Yeah, I'm fine," answered Justin, "Why are you so worried about me!?" "Because you're his responsibility," answered Matt. "What?" asked Justin. "It has to do with what's going on," answered Matt, "I'll explain everything later, but first we have to get out of here." "Wait, where's Celest and Clarissa?" asked Bearmon. "They're not here or else they would've responded by now," answered Matt. "Matt why are we blindfolded?" asked Justin. "I don't know Justin, but I'll get us out here," reassured Matt.

Just then they heard two large blasts and the truck came to an abrupt stop. "What's happening?" screamed Justin in fear. "I don't know," answered Matt. The back door swung open and someone was removing their blindfolds. Matt looked up at his kidnapper, "YOU BASTARD!" he yelled as jumped up and started to punch him. Someone pulled him off and said, "That's enough young one."

Matt looked up to see a digimon dressed in armor and had a falcon resting on his shoulder. "My name is Valkyrimon," he said, "I'm here to set you free." Matt looked up to see some of the same strange digimon around them as well as humans who accompanied them, "Why should I trust you," he said, "You're with them." "That's not true," said one of the humans with large uncontrolled hair, "He came and stopped the truck, that's why you heard those blasts." "Yeah, he told us who you are and that you weren't involved in the incident near the city," said the same orange little dinosaur.

"I believe these are yours," said Valkyrimon as he handed Justin and Matt their D-Hover's. "What about Clarissa and Celest?" asked Kotemon. "They were in a different convey," answered the same human, "Valkyrimon already intercepted them." "Yes," continued Valkyrimon, "They said that they would meet you at Summit Point. I informed them that Marcus would meet you there later." "Is he alright?" asked Matt. "Yes, he is fine," asnwered Valkyrimon, "but unfortuneately they already brought him to their Head Quarters so I am not able to retrieve him, however someone with a bit more _leverage _has left to retrieve him for you, so do not worry he will be fine. Now I wish you to not think me rude, but I believe it is time you left to find your friends." "Thank you," said Matt, "Come on you three let's go."

* * *

"Where the hell are we Kudamon?" asked Marcus. "Beats me," answered Kudamon, "but where ever we are it has to be linked with whoever covered up the park incident." "You're right," agreed Marcus, "They must think that we were the ones that caused the destruction and are trying to hide the truth from everyone." "Very good," came the voice of the suited man, "Your not as stupid as you look."

"What did you say!" roared Marcus in rage. "Ah, quite the temper there," said the man, "I wonder if that's what sparked your sudden desire for destruction earlier." Marcus, noticing the man's eagerness to place the blame on him decided to calm down and said, "If you were listening you would have realized that it was not us that caused the destruction, but another digimon." "And you also would have noticed," continued Kudamon, "that we were fighting to protect the city, that is if you had any education at all." "No need to bother Kudamon," said Marcus, "Obviously his brain is as outdated as his suit." "Ah, very clever, but it's going to take more than a few meaningless jabs to get my attention," said the man. "Well, we've got all day," said Marcus. "Actually, it might be longer Marcus, I mean we are in here until this _nice man_ chooses to let us out," added Kudamon. "Oh, I'm sorry your right," replied Marcus, "We've got as much time as your schedule allows."

"Alright enough kid games," said the man, "why did you choose to destroy the city!" "It wasn't so much a choice as it was an urge," answered Marcus with deep sarcasm, "Wouldn't you agree Kudamon?" "I found it to be more of a fleeting desire," answered Kudamon. "YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY," belowed the man, "YOU THINK THIS IS ALL A GAME? DO YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH DESTRUCTION YOU CAUSED!" "Kudamon," answered Marcus, "I could have sworn that we had previously mentioned that we were not involved in the attack upon the city, but were only trying to protect it." "Yes," responded Kudamon, "but remember he said he didn't believe us and then told us that it took more than a few, "meaningless jabs," I think were his words, to push his buttons." "Well it seams that we atleast managed to push his buttons," replied Marcus. "With no more than four offending comments," continued Kudamon, "That's got to be a record." "THAT'S ENOUGH," yelled the man as he pounded his fist against the bars on their prison, "If you want to play games then we can play a few of my own _personal favorites_," he threatened. "That will be all," said a new voice.

"Gatomon what are you doing down here," said the man, "I thought I sent you and Kari to do damage controll in the city." "Do not tell me that you no longer recognize me Kouichi." Just as she said this Gatomon glowed white and digivolved into Ophanimon. "Ophanimon it is you," said Kouichi, "I apologize for my rudeness." "Who the hell are you?" asked Marcus. "She's one of the three celestial digimon left to rule the Digital World in the stead of the five guardians," answered Kouichi. "I'm glad that you have not forgotten," said Ophanimon to Kouichi, "Now, you will free these two immediately." "I'm sorry I cannot do that," he answered, "They have caused total destruction to our city and…" "It was not them," interrupted Ophanimon, "they were trying to stop the destruction caused by Mothmon."

"You mean," stuttered Kouichi, "you've created new digidestined?" "No," answered Ophanimon, "I will explain everything to you once you have set them free." "Yes Ophanimon," obeyed Kouichi. "Marcus," said Ophanimon, "you're friends are waiting for you at Summit Point. Once you have met them there I wish for you to explain to them everything that has happened. Once finished do not leave until Kouichi and his men arrive. They will inform you of what has happened and on what your next actions should be." "Why should I…" began Marcus but Ophanimon interrupted and said, "because I was the one who deliverd Kudamon to you, and because the fate of both our worlds depends on you." "Why can't you explain everything to us?" asked Kudamon. "Because my presence in this world has been detected and I can no longer guide you in your actions that is why I will leave you in the hands of Kouichi once all is explained to him. I promise you will understand once all of this is over. Now, do as I say." "Alright," answered Marcus, "Let's go Kudamon." "This way," said Kouichi showing them a secret passage, "or else my men will think that you've escaped, and here, I think you might need this," he said as he handed Marcus his D-Hover. With that Marcus and Kudamon left and Ophanimon began explaining everything to Kouichi.

* * *

"You mean there's a whole other world out there," said Justin in amazement. "And these creatures are from there. Digimon you called them," continued Celest. "Yes," answered Matt, "but not all of them are friendly, as you've already seen." "And some of them seem to want to destroy humanity," added Clarissa. "And since we're the only ones who are able to do something about it, it is our obligation to fight to protect not only our world, but their world as well, as it has been explained to me," came Marcus' voice.

"MARCUS!" screamed Celest in joy as she ran to hug her big brother. "It's alright Celest, I'm here," he comforted her. "Marcus thank god you're safe," sighed Clarissa in relief as she ran, hugged him, and kissed him on the cheek. Marcus began to blush and then Matt said, "It's nice to see that you're still alive and kicking." "Well, you know I couldn't let you guys have all the fun." "Ha," laughed Matt as he half hugged Marcus. "Whoa," said Marcus as he spotted Bearmon and Ryudamon, "This is a shocker. It's going to be a lot harder trying to hide a bear and a dinosaur than it is a ferret, dog, and self concealing humanoid. What happened?" After he spoke these words Clarissa, Matt, Celest, and Justin began explaining what happened while Marcus was gone.

"They set traps for you!?" said Marcus in astonishment. "Yeah, it was lucky that Ryudamon gap digivolved and saved us," said Celest. "And Bearmon too," added Justin. "If it wasn't for them we'd probably be dead," imputed Matt. "Thanks you two," said Marcus, "for saving my friends and my little sis." "No problem," said Ryudamon. "It was nothing," added Bearmon. "What are we chop liver," asked Kotemon. "Thanks to you two too," said Marcus, "I know that it was team effort, because I doubt that these two could have handled them without you either." "Thanks," said Kotemon. "It's a pleasure to serve Clarissa," said Labramon. "By the way," interrupted Matt, "What happened to you?"

"Well I left to go fight the new digimon and when I arrived on the scene I was attacked. I barely dodged it and found out that we were dealing with a Mothmon," said Marcus. "Then Marcus and I agreed that our best bet at fighting him would be on a roof since he was a flying digimon," continued Kudamon. "We got there and Kudamon was having a hard time battling Mothmon," added Marcus, "Mothmon was sucking his energy at one point and I hit him over the head with some debris." "I pulled him out of the way and told him that he shouldn't be near the fighting and he cracked a joke," said Kudamon. "It was sarcasm," responded Marcus, "and after Kudamon went back to fighting Mothmon. They had two attacks that hit head on and caused a shock wave that left me hanging from the side of the building." "Marcus you could've died!" screamed Celest. "I'm fine now," said Marcus. "That caused me to loose concentration for a second and Mothmon's attack overtook mine and knocked me to the edge of the roof," continued Kudamon. "I saw this and ran towards him, and after that I don't really remember what happened. Do you?" Marcus asked Kudamon. "No, I just remember feeling warmth and great power surging in me," answered Kudamon. "Same here," replied Marcus. "So what happened?" asked Justin. "They merged," came Kouichi's voice.

"They what!" yelled Matt in surprise. "They merged together," answered Kouichi, "I don't even really understand it, but I do know that they merged together to form a new and more powerful digimon." "Arch Kudamon," said Marcus and Kudamon together. "What!" said Celest. "Arch Kudamon," said Marcus, "that what we became." "How is that even possible?" asked Clarissa. "Yeah," added Justin, "They're two different creatures from two different worlds." "Yes, but hasn't this whole ordeal proven that anything is possible," asserted Matt. "But still, it seems that this would be mere fantasy," said Labramon. "Yeah, but aren't digimon only suppose to digivovle in sequential stages," said Ryudamon, "Bearmon and I skipped our in-training stages and digivolved straight into rookies." "So, wouldn't that prove that we are capable of more than ordinary digimon," added Bearmon. "But, still there's such a difference between us and them," said Celest." "Yes, but there are also so many similarities as well," replied Kotemon.

"Very good," said Kouichi, "I can see that this is an intelligent group. Yes this is very much possible though. You see there were once ten legendary warriors that fought and died to protect the Digital World, but instead of being reincarnated as Digimon they were reincarnated as humans. Now, when the Digital World was in danger the Five Guardians were suppose to call these warriors back so that they could defend the Digital World, but they chose not to and created special digimon to accompany humans and protect the digital world, they were called The Digidestined. They did this twice until they realized that it wouldn't be enough to face their new evil so they decided to call forth only five of the warriors, but I managed to slip into the Digital World and help them defeat Lucemon, the digimon that wanted to rule the world. Now four years ago there was a digimon named Chronosmon that threatened the world again. The Digidestined's power would not be enough and a fellow Warrior who had sacrificed his human body to enter the Digital World convinced the Five Guardians to awaken all ten warriors. They did so and with the help of the Digidestined we ten defeated the remaining Demon Lords, however the task of defeating Chronosmon was still at hand. We fought against him and fully tapped into our powers as the Legendary Warriors. Now, when we did this we also tapped into our existence as the reincarnated Warriors and used this in our final attack upon Chronosmon and in doing so we restarted the reincarnation process. This was not revealed to me until Ophanimon came and told me when she freed Marcus. Now the Five Guardians realized this year's before and created a back up plan, you five and your digimon. They had you born on the planes between the Digital World and our world giving you the power of digitality, meaning you can take on digital forms. They also created your digimon to have more power than ordinary digimon, which is why you've been able to defeat Champions. Now you can take on these digital forms and merge them with your digimon to make them stronger. Now, this is what happened with Marcus. He was battling Mothmon, an armor digimon with powers between that of a Champion and Ultimate. Kudamon's power was not enough to destroy him, and Marcus' will to protect Kudamon caused him to amalgamate with him, giving Kudamon more than enough power to destroy him. Each of you is capable of this and we are waiting for you to discover these powers so that we can guide you in our next steps."

"Why are you waiting on us to discover how to do this?" asked Marcus. "Because there is a new evil that is threatening to break the barrier between our world and the Digital World," answered Kouichi, "If he is successful he will merge the two worlds together and create a new world in which he can rule. You are the only ones who have a chance of defeating him, since the ten warriors are in their reincarnation process and the Digidestined don't have enough power to defeat him, but you have to discover your powers first before you even stand a chance."

"Question," said Matt, "What exactly do you do?" "We, nine of the formerly Ten Legendary Warriors, were put in charge in handling all digimon matters by the Three Celestial Digimon and the government. It is an organization called the DSC, Digital Support Command. Each of us nine are commanders of different world regions across the globe. Each commander has some of the Digidestined with him to help in case of serious situations. I am the leader of the commanders and am stationed here in Japan. Now, for some reason unknown Japan seems to be a major hotspot for digimon crossings and as such it calls for more protective measures, thus we have more Digidestined positioned here, however digimon crossings have picked up world wide."

"Do you have any idea why?" asked Clarissa. "No," answered Kouichi, "and this is where I'm asking for your help. I would like you to join my team and help with the excessive crossings. I've just had to send what was left of the Digidestined in my precinct to other world areas to deal with the massive increase in crossings, so I am left defenseless." "You want us to join you?" asked Justin. "We can't abandon him," said Kotemon, "He needs our help." "We're in," said Marcus unexpectedly. "What!" yelled everyone else. "Don't you remember what I just said," responded Marcus, "We're the only people that can do anything about what's happening so we have to try and do something, otherwise we're just turning our backs on everyone." "I agree," said Matt. "Wherever you go I go," said Kotemon. "I'm in," said Justin. "I promised I would protect you," said Bearmon. "If you three are in then I'm in," said Clarissa. "I'm duty bound to serve and protect you," said Labramon. "Wherever Marcus goes I go," said Celest. "I'm not about to abandon you," said Ryudamon. "Looks like we've got ourselves a team," said Kudamon. "Looks so," said Marcus. "Alright," said Kouichi, "here are your badges. Keep these on you at all times because without them you cannot enter restricted areas. I will contact you on your D-Hovers whenever you're needed." "Alright," replied everyone. With that Kouichi walked off and left the ten of them there.

"What are going to do with them," asked Matt as he pointed towards Ryudamon and Bearmon. "We can hide them where I found Kudamon," said Marcus. "It's not far from school and it's not far from our houses," he said to Matt. "That sounds good," said Clarissa. "But I don't want to leave him," said Celest. "Besides you get to keep your digimon," said Justin. "That's because ours don't attract too much attention," said Matt to Justin. "Neither will he," said Justin. "Justin look at him," replied Matt, "he's a big bear." "I have to agree with Celest and Justin on this one," said Ryudamon. "It's dangerous for them to be out there without us to protect them," said Bearmon. "He does have a point," said Labramon. "But it doesn't change the fact they will cause too much attention," said Kotemon. Just then Justin and Celest's D-Hover's began to glow and they started to scan Ryudamon and Bearmon, but as they did the two digimon disappeared within the D-Hover's. "How's that possible?" gasped Clarissa. "Well they are digital," said Marcus. "It only makes sense that they can be stored," added Kudamon. "But how come our D-Hover's didn't store our digimon?" asked Matt. "Probably because we don't have to be concealed," said Labramon. "We can blend in or hide pretty easily," continued Kotemon, "So it must take a dire need for it to happen." "Um Marcus," said Celest as she looked down at her D-Hover, "We should be home by now." "What?" he said. "Yeah it's already ten," said Justin. "Crap we all better get home quick," said Marcus and with that they all sped off towards their houses.

* * *

"My Queen," came a strangely metallic voice, "it seems as though they evaded your traps." "What!" screamed the voice of a female. "Yes, our attackers seem to have been destroyed and the children and their digimon still run free," said the metallic voice. "Send more to finish the job," said the female. "Yes my Queen," said the metallic voice as he bowed out of her presence. 


End file.
